


Allieva promettente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L'allenamento tra Morpheus ed Aman, la sua allieva.





	Allieva promettente

Allieva promettente

 

Morpheus parò il colpo di piatto inferto dalla giovane davanti a lui, schivò il calcio alto di lei che balzò e, atterrò, dopo un salto che era sembrato una levitazione.

La sua lunga veste nera aveva uno spacco all’altezza della gamba liscia e le lasciava scoperte le braccia, la giovane era libera così di colpire con braccia e con gambe. Ad ogni suo movimento i lunghi capelli neri ondeggiavano alle sue spalle, mentre rischiava di sciogliersi lo chignon tenuto insieme dalle bacchette d’avorio rosso lavorato.

Gli occhi, dalle iridi color oro di Morpheus, erano atoni, mentre l’uomo schiavava ogni attacco, con movimenti soppesati, fulminei, ma ripetitivi.

La giovane accompagnava ogni colpo con un secco: “Ah”.

Morpheus muoveva le braccia in una serie di parate alte e basse, il suo viso esangue era illuminato dalla luce del sole.

Aman sentiva il sudore pizzicarle la pelle che, umida e sporca, era coperta di graffi. Si piegò di lato, evitando una fiammata, avvertì il calore lambirle l’addome piatto, si rialzò in piedi, stretto dal body di pelle nera.

Le gemme arancioni della veste di Morpheus s’illuminarono, dando vita a bagliori che illuminarono la sua figura. Il lungo codino di capelli, gli ondeggiava dietro le spalle, mentre la sua fronte spaziosa e rasata era segnata da alcune gocce di sudore.

Aman balzò all’indietro, evitando degli spuntoni di ghiaccio che stavano uscendo dal terreno, strappando l’erba e zolle di terra. Allungò le braccia sottili sopra di sé e attivò la sua magia, che le percorse le dita. Una spada dalla lama aranciata, più scura all’inizio che andava a schiarirsi verso il bianco lungo la punta, dal manico rosso scuro, le apparve tra le dita sottili.

Saltò e raggiunse Morpheus con un calcio al fianco, facendolo cadere pesantemente a terra. Il ghiaccio franò, scomparendo in una serie di bagliori azzurri, mentre le gemme sulla sua veste si spegnevano.

Morpheus vide la spada, dalla lama curva, puntata verso di lui, la sentì gelida sulla pelle all’altezza della giugulare.

“Bravissima. Ormai sono obbligato a fare sul serio durante i nostri combattimenti, mia preziosa Aman” disse.

Aman allontanò la lama dal collo pallido di lui e indietreggiò.

Morpheus sorrise, si pulì la guancia con il dorso della mano e si rialzò in piedi.

“L’allieva ha superato il maestro” disse.

Aman arrossì e negò con il capo, dicendo: “È stata solo fortuna”.

Morpheus si sfilò da sotto la grande tunica azzurra una fiaschetta di pelle, l’aprì e la porta a lei.

“Puoi bere da qui, in cambio” disse.

Aman arrossì, con la mano tremante l’afferrò.

“D-davvero?” chiese e la voce le tremò.

Morpheus annuì con la testa, piegandola lentamente.

Aman si portò la fiaschetta alle labbra e la sorseggiò, sentendo il sapore dolcissimo del vino accarezzarle la lingua e scendere caldo lungo la gola. Si leccò le labbra con la lingua e restituì la fiaschetta al proprietario.

Morpheus bevve a sua volta un sorso e la posò.

< Per quanto questo vino sia una delle cose più preziose che ho, tu sei più importante, mia promettente allieva > pensò.

“Per oggi ritiriamoci. Presto salirà la nebbia” disse.

Aman congiunse le mani al petto e fece un inchino.

“Sì, maestro” obbedì.

 

 

 


End file.
